4.09 Konturen der Zukunft
ist die neunte Episode der 4. Staffel von Lost . Lockes Camp wird angegriffen und Jack versucht die Identität einer angespülten Leiche herauszufinden. Inhalt Strandlager Kate sitzt am Strand und winkt dem vorbeigehenden Jack zu bevor sie ihr Shirt runterzieht um sich zu waschen, und er in seinem Zelt verschwindet. Dort greift er zu einem Pillenfläschchen mit Antibiotika, als er plötzlich von Kate überrascht wird. Auf die Frage ob er ein Rezept dafür besitze, meint Jack das er sich selbst eins ausgestellt hat, und erklärt das er wahrscheinlich nur einen "Magen-Darm-Infekt" habe. Kate fragt ihn, warum sie solange nichts vom Frachter gehört haben, worauf Jack sie beruhigt. Er glaubt das die Frachtercrew sich vermutlich dasselbe fragte, und sie wahrscheinlich Probleme mit den zerstörten Maschinen hätten. Während die zwei am flirten sind ertönt im Hintergrund das Gebell von Vincent, und einem aufgebrachten Bernard der nach Hilfe ruft. Als alle anwesenden Überlebenden hinlaufen um die Situation zu untersuchen, erkennen sie einen leblosen Körper der an den Strand gespült wurde. Nachdem Jack und Bernard den Körper aus dem Wasser ziehen, fragen sie die zwei anwesenden der Frachtercrew Charlotte und Daniel ob sie den verstorbenen kannten, woraufhin Faraday enthüllt, dass es sich bei der Leiche um Ray handle, und er der Arzt des Frachters sei. Seine Kehle wurde durchgeschnitten, doch Daniel erklärt das er beim Abflug noch am Leben war, und er und Charlotte daher keine Ahnung hatten, das ihm was zugestoßen sei. thumb|220px|[[Ray wird tot am Strand angespült]] Jack erkundigt sich ob das Satellitentelefon bereits repariert sei, doch es würde gerade für eine Übertragung des Morsealphabets reichen. Kate zieht los um die noch benötigten Teile zu besorgen während Jack sich erstmal Bernard zur Seite ruft. Später gelingt es Daniel eine Verbindung herzustellen um damit per Morsecode mit dem Frachter zu kommunizieren. Er übermittelt die Frage: „Was ist mit dem Arzt geschehen?“, und erhält unmittelbar darauf eine Antwort. Faraday übersetzt „Euren Freunden geht es gut, der Helikopter wird am nächsten Morgen kommen“. Doch Bernard versteht den Morsecode, deshalb macht er die Überlebenden auf die Lüge aufmerksam und erklärt, dass die Antwort in Wirklichkeit „Wovon sprichst du? Dem Doktor geht es gut!“ war. Jack verliert die Kontrolle und drängt Daniel an einen Baum, wonach Daniel zugibt, dass der Frachter niemals geplant hatte, irgendjemanden von der Insel zu retten. Jack ist ziemlich angeschlagen und stolpert wütend und offensichtlich mit schlimmen Schmerzen in der Magengegend davon. Baracken thumb|250px|right|[[Keamys Team|Die Söldner mit Alex am Sonarzaun]] Alex wurde von einer Gruppe von fünf Söldnern gefangen genommen, die von Keamy angeführt werden. Diese Söldner sind für den Tod von Karl und Danielle Rousseau verantwortlich und gehören zur Besatzung der Kahana. Alle scheinen eine militärische Ausbildung genossen zu haben und sind mit dem neuesten technischen Equipment und Multicam Tarnanzügen ausgestattet. Sie nehmen Alex die Augenbinde ab und enthüllen, dass sie am Rand des Sonarzaunes, der die Baracken umgibt, angekommen sind. Sie befehlen ihr den Zaun zu deaktivieren, worauf sie darum bittet das Baby in den Baracken zu verschonen. Keamy droht nochmals mit Nachdruck und einer geladenen Waffe auf ihrem Kopf das sie unverzüglich den Code eingeben sollte, woraufhin sie völlig aufgebracht und vor Todesangst die Zahlen 1623 eintippt. thumb|200px|left|[[Sawyer auf den Weg zu Claires Haus]] Währenddessen spielen Sawyer, Locke und Hurley in den Baracken Risiko, als plötzlich ein Telefon ohne Wählscheibe klingelt. Locke nimmt den Hörer ab und hört eine automatische Ansage die immer wieder „Code 14J“ wiederholt. Unterdessen spielt Ben gerade, in einem anderen Haus, am Klavier, als Locke und Sawyer hereinplatzen und ihn fragen, was dieser Code zu bedeuten habe. Diese Nachricht versetzt Ben in große Hektik. Er öffnet den Klaviersitz und schnappt sich die darin befindende Shotgun, die er sofort Sawyer übergibt. Ben ist dabei aus dem Haus zu stürmen, als Locke ihn aufhält, und fragt was diese Panik zu bedeuten habe, erwidert Ben "Sie sind hier!". thumb|250px|right|[[Claires Haus explodiert]] Sawyer möchte Claire ebenfalls in Bens Haus bringen, die gerade noch in ihrem Haus schläft, obwohl Ben ihn warnt, nicht ins Freie zu gehen. Locke ist dabei Sawyer zu begleiten doch Ben überredet ihn mit in das Haus zu kommen, da Lockes Überleben von großer Wichtigkeit sei, und nur er dafür garantieren könne, da die Angreifer es nicht riskieren würden Ben zu verletzen. Sie betreten das Haus und verbarrikadieren sich mit allem was ihnen zur Verfügung steht. Plötzlich, eröffnen die Söldner das Feuer und Sawyer fordert Doug der gerade Feuerholz sammelt und seinen Weg kreuzt auf ins Haus zu gehen bevor diesen eine Kugel trifft. Panisch laufen Jerome und eine blonde Frau aus dem Haus in Dougs Richtung, und werden ebenfalls getroffen, was zur Folge hat das alle drei ihren Schusswunden erliegen. Sawyer gelingt es dem Kugelhagel auszuweichen, während er mit einer Handfeuerwaffe das Feuer erwidert. Er arbeitet sich zu Claires Haus vor, doch als er letztendlich ankommt, muss er hilflos mit ansehen wie es von einem Raketenwerfer zerstört wird. Kurz danach hören die Schüsse überraschend auf. Als Sawyer die Überreste des Hauses durchsucht, findet er Claire, zwar mit leichten Schrammen aber bei Bewusstsein und anscheinend unverletzt, die ihn für Charlie hält. Unterdessen fragt Locke Ben, warum er unbedingt überleben müsse, worauf Ben antwortet, dass sie zusammen zu Jacob gehen müssten, da dieser der Einzige sei, der jetzt noch wisse, was zu tun sei. Als Locke erwidert, dass er nicht wisse wo die Hütte von Jacob sei, erinnert ihn Ben daran das Hurley es aber wüsste. Sawyer trägt Claire zum Haus, in dem Ben, Locke und Hurley erneut mit Nachdruck davor warnt, die Türe zu öffnen und jemanden reinzulassen. Jedoch entgegen Bens Anweisung wirft Hugo einen Sessel durch ein Fenster, wodurch Sawyer und Claire endlich das Haus betreten können. thumb|250px|left|[[Ben erblickt seine Tochter in den Händen von Keamy]] Kurze Zeit später klingelt es an der Tür, woraufhin Sawyer Teile der Verbarrikadierung entfernt und öffnet. Vor der Tür steht Miles, der ein Walkie Talkie bei sich trägt, welches ihm die Söldner mitgegeben haben, um mit Ben zu kommunizieren. Zuerst weigert sich Ben mit den Söldnern zu sprechen, als er jedoch hört, dass sie Alex als Geisel genommen haben, ändert er seine Meinung. Keamy fordert ihn über Funk auf, aus dem östlichen Fenster des Hauses zu sehen um mit ihm von Angesicht zu Angesicht zu sprechen, wo er bereits wartete. Er erklärt Ben das er seine Tochter freilassen werde und auch sonst niemand zu Schaden kommen würde, wenn sich dieser nur ergibt. Jedoch erklärt Ben das er bestimmt kein Vertrauen zu ihm habe, da er genau wisse, was dieser in Uganda getan hat und was er für ein Mensch sei. Nach dieser Unterhaltung beendet Keamy die Formalitäten, lässt Alex bringen und zielt mit der Waffe auf ihren Hinterkopf. thumb|250px|right|[[Keamy erschießt Alex]] Er wiederholt, das wenn Ben aus der Vordertür herauskomme, niemand verletzt werde. Ben lehnt ab und macht den Vorschlag, dass Keamy und seine Männer sich umkehren, die Insel verlassen und ihre Existenz vergessen sollten. Martin gibt Ben noch weitere 10 Sekunden um aus dem Haus zu kommen bevor er Alex erschießen werde. Als er den Countdown herunter zählt, erklärt Ben, dass Alex ihm nichts bedeutet und er sie als Baby von einer "geisteskranken Frau" gestohlen habe. Sie sei nur ein Pfand und sie bedeute ihm nichts. Daraufhin erschießt Keamy Alex und lässt Ben geschockt und sprachlos zurück. thumb|250px|left|[[Bens Geheimtüre]] Ben murmelt: "Er hat die Regeln geändert" (Orig.:"He changed the rules") und verschwindet hastig in seinem Geheimen Raum bevor Sawyer ihn aufhalten kann. Hinter seinen Kleiderbügeln mit jeder Menge Anzügen öffnet Ben einen weiteren Geheimen Durchgang. Der Durchgang ist durch eine Tür aus Stein verschlossen, welche mit einigen Zeichen, die wie Hieroglyphen aussehen verziert ist. Das Innere des Raumes wurde nicht gezeigt. thumb|250px|right|Das [[Monster attackiert die Söldner]] Als es bereits Dunkel wurde, taucht Ben mit verschmutztem Gesicht wieder auf. Er gibt allen die Anweisung nach draußen zu gehen und auf sein Kommando hin, in den Dschungel zu laufen. Es ertönt ein Poltern und Grollen bevor die Erde erzittert und das Monster, sehr viel größer als es bisher in Erscheinung getreten ist, donnert in das Camp und bewegt sich zum Waldrand auf die Söldner zu. Es attackiert die Söldnertruppe und es sind Schreie und Schüsse zu hören. Hurley fragt verwundert ob Ben das Monster "gerade einfach gerufen habe" und Locke erkennt das Ben gelogen hat als er meinte er wisse nicht was das Monster sei. Die Geräusche werden leiser und Ben weist die Evakuierung der Baracken an, bevor er seiner verstorbenen Tochter die letzte Ehre erweist. Claire, Aaron, Hurley, Sawyer, Miles, Ben und Locke sind offensichtlich die einzigen Überlebenden des Angriffs. Sawyer, bezeichnet Ben und Locke als geisteskrank, nachdem diese davon sprechen Jacob aufzusuchen. Er will mit Miles, Hurley, Claire, und Aaron zurück zum Strandlager. Locke richtet plötzlich seine Waffe auf Sawyer, um ihn daran zu hindern, Hurley mit zunehmen, da er und Ben ihn offensichtlich brauchen, um Jacobs Hütte zu finden, woraufhin Sawyer ebenfalls seine Waffe zieht. Hurley bringt sie dazu dies zu beenden und bleibt freiwillig bei Ben und Locke. Vorausblende thumb|200px|right|[[Ben erwacht in der Sahara]] Ben zittert und es scheint als würde kalter Atem aus seinem Mund entweichen als er plötzlich in der Sahara zu sich kommt. Er liegt auf dem Boden und trägt eine Parka auf dem ein bisher unbekanntes DHARMA Logo und der Name Halliwax zu sehen ist. Benjamin hat eine Wunde am Arm und spuckt eine gelbliche Flüssigkeit aus während zwei Beduinen auf Pferden, sich seinem Aufenthaltsort nähern. Einer der Beduinen weist darauf hin das es dort keine Spuren gäbe, die Bens plötzliches auftauchen erklären würden worauf der zweite entgegnet das er "ja wohl nicht vom Himmel gefallen sei". Ben versucht mit den beiden zu kommunizieren in dem er sich nach ihren Sprachkenntnissen in Englisch, Arabisch und Türkisch erkundigt. Doch sie scheinen ihn zu ignorieren und einer nähert sich ihm, um ihn nach Waffen zu kontrollieren, wobei er einen Teleskopschlagstock entdeckt. Da die zwei von dieser und ähnlicher Technik Umgebungsbedingt nicht auf dem neuesten Stand sind erkennen sie die Waffe nicht und Ben nutzt ihre Unachtsamkeit. Er schnappt sich das Gewehr des Kontrollierenden und erschießt den Beduinen am Pferd bevor er ihm sich wieder zuwendet. Dieser schreit plötzlich panisch und auf Englisch:"Ich ergebe mich" worauf hin Ben mit einem kühlen lächeln antwortet:"Oh, du sprichst also doch Englisch" bevor er ihn mit seinem Teleskopstab überwältigt. Er verbindet seine Wunde bevor er sich mit einem der Pferde aus dem Staub macht und die beiden zurücklässt. thumb|200px|left|[[Ben spricht mit der Frau am Empfang]] Ben checkt als Dean Moriarty, in einem Hotel in Touzeur, Tunesien ein, und fragt nach einem Zimmer. Die Empfangsdame möchte wissen ob Ben zum ersten mal hier sei, worauf dieser entgegnet das es "schon eine Weile her" sei er aber ein "bevorzugter Gast" ist. Die Frau sucht im Gästebuch nach dem Namen und als sie ihn findet reagiert sie etwas nervös, als wäre Ben eine wichtige Person und fragt ob sie noch etwas für ihn tun könnte. Er erkundigt sich nach dem Datum worauf die Dame ihm antwortet:" 24. Oktober". Etwas verwirrt lässt Ben sich bestätigen das es sich um das Jahr "2005" handle. thumb|200px|right|[[Sayid trägt Nadia zu Grabe]] Auf dem Weg in sein Zimmer nimmt Ben den Namen Sayid Jarrah wahr und wendet sich dem Nachrichtenbericht im Fernsehen zu, der gerade den Iraker zeigt als er von den Journalisten bedrängt, in ein Auto flüchtet und verkündet, er wolle nur seine Frau in Frieden beerdigen. Ben befindet sich im Irak. Dort beobachtet er einen Mann, der an einem Haus lehnt und sich ansieht, wie der Sarg von Sayids Frau durch die Straßen von Tikrit getragen wird. Dann bemerkt Ben Sayid, der mit einigen anderen Männern als Sargträger fungiert. Fluchtartig will Ben seine Position auf dem Dach verlassen, wird jedoch auf der Straße von Sayid überwältigt, der ihn zunächst für einen Journalisten hält. Auf die Frage wie er in den Irak komme, erklärt Ben, er sei mit der Elizabeth von der Insel gelangt und, dass der Mann, den er zuvor beobachtet habe und von dem er Fotos geschossen hat, verantwortlich für den Tod von Nadia, Sayids Frau sei. Außerdem wolle Ben den Mann, der mit bürgerlichem Namen Ishmael Bakir heißt und ein Abgesandter von Charles Widmore sei, töten. Sayid vermittelt Ben das er dies gerne übernehmen möchte bevor sich ihre Wege trennen. thumb|200px|left|Sayid erschießt [[Bakir]] Einige Tage später beobachtet Benjamin, Nadias Mörder Bakir in einem Cafe. Nach einer kurzen Unachtsamkeit verliert er ihn jedoch aus den Augen woraufhin er blind losstürmt und direkt in Ishmaels Falle tappt, als dieser plötzlich hinter ihm erscheint. Er richtet die Waffe auf ihn doch als Ben seinen Namen erwähnt, lässt Bakir von ihm ab. Ben möchte das Ishmael seinem Arbeitgeber Charles eine Nachricht überbringe doch als er ihm jene übermitteln möchte ertönt aus dem Nichts heraus ein Schuss der Bakir tödlich trifft. Sayid verschießt sein gesamtes Magazin und kann auch danach nicht davon ablassen den Abzug weiterhin zu betätigen, bis Ben ihm klarmacht das dies schon genüge. Ben will verschwinden und fordert Sayid auf, das Gleiche zu tun. Ben meint, dass wenn Sayid seine Trauer zu Zorn werden lässt, sie niemals verschwinden würde und dass er aus eigener Erfahrung spreche. Jedoch sagt dieser, er habe 8 Jahre nach seiner großen Liebe gesucht und als er sie gefunden hatte wurde sie getötet, so dass er nun Ben helfen will Rache zu nehmen. Also fragt Sayid "Wer ist der nächste?". Ben sagt, dass sie in Verbindung bleiben werden und geht mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln weg. thumb|200px|left|[[Ben in Charles Schlafzimmer]] thumb|200px|right|[[Charles Widmore in seinem Bett]] Spät Nachts steigt Ben aus einem Taxi aus und erscheint in Charles Widmore Penthouse in einem Hotel in London. Ihm gelingt es den Empfangschef zu täuschen in dem er vorgibt Mr. und Ms. Kendrick in 4E zu besuchen, und ihm wurde der Einlass gewährt. Oben angekommen weckt Ben Charles und fragt ihn, seit wann er mit einer Flasche Whisky ins Bett ginge. Daraufhin nimmt sich Charles noch einen Schluck aus dem Glas, und antwortet "seit dem die Albträume begonnen haben". Er fragt, ob Ben ihn jetzt töten wolle, dieser erwidert jedoch, dass Charles genau wüsste warum er ihn nicht töten könne. Charles erklärt, dass die Insel ihm gehöre und Ben sie ihm gestohlen hätte. Daraufhin kündigt Ben an, den Tod seiner Tochter zu rächen, indem er Charles Tochter, Penelope umbringen wolle. Jedoch versichert Charles ihm, dass er Penny nie finden werde, worauf Ben ebenfalls versichert das Widmore die Insel nie finden werde. Charles letzte Worte sind "Dann hat die Jagd wohl begonnen" bevor Ben das Schlafzimmer verlässt. Wissenswertes Allgemeines * Auf dem Pillenfläschchen, das Jack öffnet um eine Pille gegen seine Magenverstimmungen einzunehmen, steht „Amoxicillin“. Dabei handelt es sich um ein gewöhnliches Antibiotikum. thumb|150px|Das Dharma Logo auf dem [[Parka von Ben]] * Das DHARMA-Logo, welches die Brust von Bens Parka ziert, wurde erstmals in der Serie gezeigt. Es kennzeichnet konzentrische Kreise, die einen unbekannten Gegenstand umgeben. ** Das Logo ähnelt dem bekannten keltischen Triskel Symbol. Eine , die von einer Spirale umgeben ist. Es könnte möglich sein, dass es etwas mit Zeit zu tun hat, da sowohl die Triskele als auch die Spirale als Symbole der Reinkarnation gelten. ** Auf der linken Brustseite der Parka befindet sich auch noch der Name "Halliwax" ** Screencaps von Bens Parka * Einer der Beduinen macht den anderen darauf aufmerksam, dass Ben keinerlei Fährte hinterlassen hat. Der andere antwortet: „Woher kommt dieser Typ? Ist er vom Himmel gefallen?“ * Bens Sprachkenntnisse umfassen auch die arabische und türkische Sprache. Er erkundigt sich bei den Beduinen, ob sie diese Sprachen beherrschen, um die Kommunikation zwischen ihm und den Einwohnern zu erleichtern. * Der Reisepass den Ben bei sich trägt scheint ein Kanadischer Reisepass zu sein. Als er den Pass öffnet ist Kanada teilweise lesbar. * Bens Vorausblende findet im Oktober 2005 statt. Ein Jahr und ein Monat nach dem Absturz des Oceanic Flug 815. * Den Bericht den Ben über Sayid in den Tunesischen Nachrichten hört besagt: "Einer der Söhne Iraks, und trotz der Umstände seiner tragischen Rückkehr, Sayid Jarrah, ein Mitglied der Oceanic Six, kehrte nach Bagdad zurück um seine davon geschiedene Frau zu begraben. Sayid Jarrah und seine Frau kamen aus der Umgebung von Tikrit. * Beim Eintippen des Codes für den Sonarzaun wurde 1623 eingegeben und die Wählscheibe wurde nicht gedreht. Dadurch wurde der Sicherheitsalarm ausgelöst, und über Bens Telefon der automatische Code 14J ausgerufen. Ben erklärt das die Anderen Befehl haben, im Falle einer Geiselnahme und Nötigung den Sicherheitszaun zu deaktivieren, diesen Alarm auszulösen. * Das Stück welches Ben auf dem Klavier spielt ist . Einige britische Publikationen schließen den Titel "The Burning of Moscow" oder "The Day of Judgement" ein. * Als Sawyer unter dem Schutt den Körper von Claire entdeckt und diese zu rettet versucht, verwechselt sie ihn mit Charlie * Keamy's gesamter Name lautet Martin Christopher Keamy. * Die Zeichen auf Bens Geheimtür scheinen Hieroglyphen, die Schriftzeichen der alten Ägypter, zu sein. * Die Söldner tragen Tarnanzüge, ein erweitertes Tarnungsmuster, das von der Armee der Vereinigten Staaten und der amerikanischen Firma "Crye Precision", entwickelt wurde. Produktion *Desmond und Michael erscheinen nicht in dieser Episode. Sun und Jin erscheinen zwar haben jedoch keine Sprechrolle. * Die drei, von der Frachtercrew niedergeschossen Redshirts, aus dem Team Locke wurden dargestellt von Sean Douglas Hoban (als Doug), Jim Mazzarella (als Jerome) und Dakota L. (als Blondes Opfer) . * Aarons Geschrei, das nachdem John Locke Sawyer versichert Hurley kein Haar zu krümmen ertönt, ist der selbe Audioclip der in Jim Cramer's Mad Money Sound Board. * Da Alan Dale, während der Dreharbeiten zur zweiten Hälfte der 4 Staffel, in London "The West End" auf der Bühne aufführte, mussten die Dreharbeiten nach London verlegt werden. Bloopers und Drehbuchfehler * Bei dem Brettspiel welches Hurley, Sawyer und Locke spielen handelt es sich um die "Risiko Library Edition" aus dem Jahre 2005. Risiko Library Edition bei Amazon.com * In "The Economist" ist an der Decke des Korrdors zwischen dem Bücherregal und Bens geheimen Raum keine Lücke zu sehen, aus der die Paniktür kommt, welche Sawyer daran hindert Ben zu verfolgen. * Als Ben in Charles Widmore's Haus geht, laufen zwei Männer hinter ihm, welche Pullover tragen, die von "Topman" nicht vor 2007 erschienen sind. * The shirt rack that conceals the hieroglyph door has changed position between "The Economist" and "The Shape of Things to Come". * Als Ben in der Wüste erwacht ändert sich der Untergrund zwischen den Einstellungen. * Als Ben Charles Widmores Penthouse am Ende der Episode betritt, lässt er die vordere Tür geöffnet. Aber eine weitere Einstellung der vorderen Tür zeigt, als Ben sich dem Aufzug nähert, das die Tür geschlossen ist. * Charles Widmore spricht im Gegensatz zu seinen bisherigen Auftritten mit Australischem anstatt wie üblich Britischem Akzent * Viele der Arabischen Schriften (darunter auch die Nachrichten sowie einige Schilder in Tunesien und Irak) sind falsch geschrieben. Die Buchstaben wurden unabhängig voneinander geschrieben als würde man das Alphabet buchstabieren, anstatt die Buchstaben miteinander zu verbinden. Einige Buchstaben ergaben obwohl sie verbunden waren trotzdem keine zusammenhängenden Wörter oder einen Sinn. Beispielsweise wurden bei Sayids Namen einige Buchstaben weggelassen, andere wiederum die nichts darin verloren hatten hinzugefügt. Außerdem waren sie nicht in der richtigen Reihenfolge angeordnet: Anmerkung: Arabische Buchstaben besitzen eine Grundgestalt wie im Alphabet. Diese Form verändert sich jedoch ständig abhängig von der Position des Buchstaben im Wort. (zb: am Wortanfang, in der Wortmitte oder am Wortende) Die Buchstaben die laut Lost im Namen "Sayid Jarrah" vorkommen س ي د ج ا ر ه Verbindet man die Buchstaben zu einem Wort ändert sich die Form zu سيد جاره Richtig geschrieben lautet "Sayid Jarrah" aber سعيد جراح Wiederkehrende Themen * Ray wird ermordet * Eine Nahaufnahme von Bens Auge ist zu sehen als Ben in der Wüste Tunesiens aufwacht. * Ben schließt Alex Augen. * Ben behauptet Alex sei nur ein Pfand. * Hurley, Locke, und Sawyer spielen . * Hurley würfelt eine 15 als sie Risiko spielen. * Das Nummernschild auf Bens Auto in London enthält zweimal die 8. * Ben sagt, "Er hat die Regeln verändert". * Ben hat eine Shotgun unter seinem Klaviersitz versteckt. * Alex wird zur Geisel der Frachtercrew. * Der Alarmcode für den Sonarzaun der den Alarm Code 14J auslöst lautet 1623. * Alex, sowie drei weitere Redshirts werden erschossen. * Claires Haus wird in die Luft gesprengt, jedoch überlebt sie den Anschlag. , * Während der letzten Szene, verhüllt ein Schatten jeweils die Hälfte der Gesichter von Ben und Charles. * Sawyer nennt Hurley "Chicken Little" und sagt das der Himmel noch nicht herabstürze. * Ben versucht Keamy zu vermitteln das ihm Alex nichts bedeute, woraufhin sie erschossen wird. * Keamy zählt von 10 herunter und bleibt bei der 8 stehen * Sayid erwähnt das seine Suche nach Nadia nach 8 Jahren endlich ein Ende genommen hatte bevor man sie ermordete. * Ben überzeugt Sayid einige Aufträge für ihn zu erledigen. * Ben meint er würde "Mr. und Mrs. Kendrick in 4E" besuchen. * Daniel bekennt, das es nie ihre Absicht war, die Überlebenden von der Insel wegzubringen. * Ben glaubt, das Widmore für die Ermordung von Alex, die er als seine Tochter ausgibt, verantwortlich ist, und er schwört, Penny, die Tochter Widmores zu töten. * Widmore verkündet, das Ben Penny niemals finden werde. Ben erwidert das Widmore die Insel nie finden werde. Kulturelle Referenzen * , wird Hurley von Sawyer genannt. Diese Geschichte bezieht sich auf ein Huhn welches glaubte das der Himmel bald einstürze (Glaube an einen unmittelbar drohenden Unfall). * , wird Hurley von Sawyer in der deutschen Fassung genannt. Er bezieht sich dabei auf Majestix den Häupling eines Gallischen Dorfes in welchem die bekannte Comic-Figur Asterix zu Zeiten der römischen Belagerungen durch Cäsar lebt. Majestix fürchtet nur ein Ding: dass ihm der Himmel auf den Kopf fallen könnte. * : Doktor Kendrick ist der Name von einem der Hauptcharaktere in diesem Buch. * : "But when she could hide him no longer, she got him a wicker basket and covered it over with tar and pitch. Then she put the child into it and set it among the reeds by the bank of the Nile." In the biblical text, Jochebed, mother of Moses (Aaron's brother), hid Moses in a basket to protect her son from the Pharoah's order to drown all of the Hebrew children. In "The Shape of Things To Come", Aaron is placed in a basket to be shielded from what we have been told is Widmore's order to kill everyone on the Island. Moses and Aaron follow Jacob in the Judeo-Christian prophetic line." (Exodus 2:3 - 23) * : Die Einstellung von Ben als er das Hotel betritt und die Glocke läutet gleich Lawrence's Auftritt nach dem er die Wüste durchquerte. * : Sayid erschießt Ishmael, welches auch der Name des Erzählers in Roman ist. ** Ismael ist ebenso der Name von einen Weisen sprechenden Gorilla in *** " ", "Ismaels Geheimnis", " ", " " ** ist ebenso ein biblischer Name. Er war erster Sohn, der nicht von seiner Frau sondern einer Sklavin namens geboren wurde. Ishmael's Halbbruder war , der Vater von . Das arabische Äquivalent für Ishmael ist Ismail/Isma'il (إسماعيل) welches für die Benennung von Ishmail Bakir keine Rolle spielte. * . Ben spielt am Klavier eines von berühmtesten Werken, bevor er von Locke und Sawyer über den Anruf informiert wird. Einige Britische Publikationen beinhalten den Zusatztitel The Burning of Moscow oder The Day of Judgement. *'' : Als Faraday meint, das "Wenn ist relativ" bezieht er sich auf Relativitätstheorie. * ' : ist der Nachname von Professor Moriarty, bester bekannter Antagonist von Sherlock Holmes und mathematisches Genie. In der Geschichte stattet Professor Moriaty dem Detektiv Sherlock Holmes einen Überraschungsbesuch ab, um ihn mit der ständigen Verfolgung zu konfrontieren, ähnlich wie Benjamin Linus und Charles Widmore. * '' '' Der Gebrauch von Dunkelheit und Licht auf den Gesichtern von Ben und Widmore während ihrer Konfrontation im Schlafzimmer, ist genau der gleiche Effekt, der auf den Gesichtern von in verwendet wird, als er konfrontiert. * '' '' : Der Name dieser Episode ist ebenso der Name eines Buches von welches so verfasst wurde als wäre es ein Geschichtsbuch der Zukunft. ** The Shape of Things to Come ist auch der Name eines Lieds durch das sechziger Jahre britische Band, * '' : (Orig.: On the Road) Dean Moriarty ist der Name des "Helden" von " Roman "Unterwegs. Der Charakter von Dean basiert auf der eine grossen Einfluss auf den Kern der Autoren hatte. * ' Der ausfahrbare Schlagstock den Ben gegen die Beduinen benutzt scheint eine Homage an den Character von Agent 355 in diesem Comibuch zu sein, welches von Brian K. Vaughan geschrieben wurde. Vaughan war der Co-Autor von Literarische Methoden * Jack schluckt eine Tablette, die er seiner Ausage nach "sich selbst verschrieben hat", während Kate ihn misstrauisch beobachtet. Dies ist eine "Andeutung" auf Jacks Tablettensucht und Selbstverschreibung nach seiner Rettung. ** Kate sagt Jack das er "furchtbar aussehe" worauf dieser sich bedankt. Ein ähnlicher Dialog wird in gezeigt, nachdem beide die Insel verlassen haben. * Hurley wiederholt einen seiner bekannten wiederkehrenden, "Wir werden alle sterben", Sätze, doch ironischer Weise bezieht er sich diesmal auf das Gesellschaftsspiel "Risiko". , * Während des Risiko Spiels kommentiert Hurley Sawyers Zug mit den Worten "Australien ist der Schlüssel zum Spiel". Die Verbindung der Charaktere zu Australien ist tatsächlich auch der "Schlüssel zu Serie Lost", denn dort startete die Reise des Flug 815. * Drei Überlebende des Fluges 815 die bisher nur als Statisten auftraten werden, während des Angriffs auf das Lager durch die Frachtercrew, getötet. , ** Einer der Redshirts trägt tatsächlich ein Rotes Shirt. ** Jene Überlebenden, die sich dafür entschieden Locke zu folgen, um Schutz aus Furcht vor der Frachtermannschaft zu suchen, sind schließlich diejenigen, die von ihnen angegriffen und/oder getötet werden. * Claire wird von Aaron getrennt und stirbt dabei fast, während Hurley gerade auf ihn aufpasst. Diese spielt auf Aarons zukünftige Trennung von seiner Mutter Claire an, und Kates Adoption nachdem sie die Insel verlässt. * Nachdem Sawyer Claire fragt ob sie Ordnung sei, antwortet sie: "Ein bischen schummrig aber ich werde es überleben." Miles erwähnt daraufhin, das sie sich darüber nicht zu sicher sein sollte. * Jack fragt warum die Nachricht besagt das "Der Doktor in Ordnung sei" obwohl er offensichtlich tot ist. Jack ist Arzt und krank obwohl er vorgibt "völlig in Ordnung" zu sein. , * Ben wacht mit einem Parka mitten in der Wüste auf. * Nach Alex Tod ändert sich alles für Ben, sowie sich für Sayid ebenfalls alles änderte nach dem Nadia starb. Handlungsanalyse * Keamy und sein Team greifen die Baracken an. * Ben erhält seine Befehlsgewalt zurück als die Baracken angegriffen werden. * Keamy erschießt Alex. * Alex wird von Keamy erschossen der ein ehemaliger Militäroffizier war und von Charles Widmore angeheuert wurde. Fast ein Jahr später rekrutiert Ben Sayid, ebenfalls ehemaliger Militäroffizier, um Charles Widmores Anhänger und letztendlich seine Tochter Penny zu töten. * Ben kann, hinter der Geheimtür die sich zu Hause in seinem Geheimraum befindet, irgendwie das Monster kontrollieren oder zumindest beschwören. * Locke und Sawyer diskutieren darüber mit wem Hurley mitgehen wird. Referenzen zu Episoden * Jack beginnt verschreibungsplichtige Medikamente einzunehmen. * Kate sagt Jack das er "schrecklich aussehe". * Bens Klavierszene ähnelt stark der Klavierszene von Jack. * Ben erklärt Miles das er nach dem Angriff nicht mehr mit den 3.2 Millionen Dollar rechnen sollte. * Alex wird vor den Augen von Ben erschossen. Zuvor hatte Locke Sawyer erklärt das sie Ben nicht vor den Augen seiner Tochter erschießen würden. * Die Hieroglyphen auf Bens Geheimtür ähneln den Hieroglyphen die nach Ablauf des Countdowns in der Schwan Station angezeigt wurden. * Als das Monster erscheint erinnert das Beben an die Erschütterungen aus der Säuberung als Ben noch kleiner war, und die Ureinwohner die Dharma Mitglieder auslöschten. * Als Ben Alex Augen schließt erinnert dies an die Szene aus der Säuberung wo er Horace Goodspeeds Augen schloss. * Locke beschuldigt Ben der Lüge, da dieser meinte nicht zu wissen was das Monster sei. * Ben weiß das Hurley Jacobs Haus gesehen hat. * Bens wacht in der Wüste mit einer Parka auf, sowie Jack mit einem Anzug auf der Insel landete. Beide sind überrascht, verwirrt und verletzt. * Als Ben in der Wüste erscheint, trägt er eine Parka mit der Aufschrift Halliwax. * Ben erwacht in der Wüste Tunesiens, dem Ort an dem, ein Jahr zuvor, Charlotte die Ausgrabungsstelle mit den Knochen eines Eisbären und dem Hydra Logo aufsuchte. * Ben verwendet einen seiner gefälschten Reisepässe. * Ben erzählt Sayid das er mit Hilfe der ''Elizabeth'' die Insel verlassen habe. * Sayid dachte "mit seinem Herzen anstatt mit seiner Waffe" und wurde daraufhin von Ben rekrutiert. * Sayid fragt Ben, "Wer ist der Nächste" anspielend auf seine Rolle als Bens Auftragsmörder. * Charles Widmore trinkt ein Glas des MacCutcheon Whisky während er mit Ben spricht. * Das Öl Gemälde in Charles Widmore's Schlafzimmer ist der Black Rock Sturm, das Bild wurde bereits auf der Southfield's Auktion wobei auch das Hauptbuch der Black Rock versteigert wurde, gezeigt. * Widmore erzählt Ben das ihm, seit dem er die Insel verlassen habe, Albträume plagen. Laut Michaels Mutter hat Walt seit der Rückkehr von der Insel ebenfalls Albträume. Offene Fragen Vorausblende In Tunesien * Wo war Ben bevor er in der Wüste aufwachte? ** Zitterte er vor Kälte bevor er seine "Reise" unternahm, was den Rauch um ihn herum und die Parka erklären würde? * Wie landete Ben in der Wüste? ** Warum befinden sich keine Fuß oder sonstigen Abdrücke in der Nähe? ** Handelt es sich um Teleportation oder sogar um eine Zeitreise? ** Warum wusste Ben nicht in welchem Jahr er sich befindet? * Woher hat Ben seine Schnittwunde? * Warum trägt Ben einen Parka? ** Handelt es sich dabei um die Parka von Edgar Halliwax? ** Um welche DHARMA Station handelt es sich bei dem Logo? * Warum tragen die DHARMA Mitglieder Parkas wenn sie auf einer tropischen Insel wohnen und arbeiten? Im Irak * Woher wusste Ben von Nadias Mörder Bakir und seinen Plänen? * Wollte Ben Sayid von Anfang an rekrutieren und die Auslieferung von Nadias Mörder war nur Teil seines Plans? In London * Wieso kann Ben Widmore nicht umbringen? Lässt die Insel es nicht zu? * Welche Alpträume plagen Charles? * Wieso ist Charles überzeugt das Ben seine Tochter Penny niemals findet? * Wieso behauptet Charles das es sich um seine Insel handelt? * In welcher Beziehung stehen Charles und Ben zueinander? Auf der Insel * Woran ist Jack wirklich erkrankt? * Wie konnte Claire diese Explosion überleben? * Woher weiß Ben das die Angreifer ihm nichts tun würden? * Ist Alex nun wirklich Bens Tochter oder stimmt Danielles Geschichte mit der Entführung doch? * Wie lauten die Regeln? * Wer schrieb die Hieroglyphen auf die Wand in Bens Geheimraum und was bedeuten sie? ** Was tat Ben in seinem Geheimraum? ** Wie konnte Ben das Monster aus seinem Geheimraum rufen? *** Wie kontrolliert er es? * Was tat Ben mit der Leiche von Alex? * Weshalb weint Aaron als sich die Gruppe trennt und er nicht mit in Jacobs Haus darf? * Wer ermordete Ray und warum? ** Warum erklärt der Frachter Ray für wohlauf? *** Befindet sich, Aufgrund der Zeitdifferenz, Ray eigentlich immer noch auf dem Frachter? *** Ist der Spruch "Ray ist wohlauf" eigentlich ein geheimer Code, sowie Naomis Funkspruch "Sag meiner Schwester das ich sie liebe"? Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 4